deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What do you want in a DS3 Collector's Edition?
Were you happy with the collector's edition for Dead Space 2, or do you wish it had more? For Dead Space I sprung for the $150(US) Sooper-Dooper Limited Uber Edition, or whatever it was called, but wasn't really up for the $70 or $80 for DS2 for whatever reason. If Dead Space 3 does indeed wrap up a trilogy I want something big in the collectors edition - something meritting a $150 box the size of a shoebox, like with the first game. I would like to see a full-blown Unitology bible or something on par with Star Wars coming out with "The Jedi Path" and "The Book of the Sith". --LBCCCP 03:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the whole "Unitology Bible" thing. But what I'd want personally would be a concept art book, a cool looking new RIG thats unlockable, commentary from the developers, and maybe a couple DLC content. Oh and a figurine of Isaac Clark and John Carver.Serpentaxy400 05:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I feel like that's pretty realistic. The figurine idea sounds nice, too. I hope they come out with a series of figures for DS3, anyway. --LBCCCP 14:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It is unfair for players if the Limited editions come with DLCs and custom rigs and stuff like that. Limited editions should bring Action figures, artbooks, comics (etc), all physical content and no in game additions. When I buy a game I like it to come wiht everything in it that I paid for (which is why I am also against pre-order content) and it is not fair for people that cant afford a limited edition to receive an incomplete game while the others have one with more benefits. Thats why Limited Edition Content is always physycal and external to the game. The only acceptable in game addition would be the developer commentary, all the rest is unfair for average players. This is my opinion.RAMAR 10:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR :I see your point, RAMAR, but I'm for any in-game DLC in a limited edition that doesn't make the gameplay outright unfair for someone who doesn't have it. For example, if you don't get a certain RIG it's not the end of the world; I don't have a lot of the RIG DLC for DS2 just because I didn't really want it that much and it's not necessary. And when you say that "limited edition content is always physical and external to the game", which games are you thinking of? Off the top of my head, a recent limited edition that did not follow that was Mass Effect 3's collector's edition which came with DLC codes for an entire extra chapter (still available to everyone else, but they have to pay £5/$8(US)) four DLC weapons, and an in-game outfit or two. It also comes with an art book and lithograph, which are the only physical things it does come with. --LBCCCP 14:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I understand your point that having a new RIG or something minor like that wont make it "unfair" for other players because its a small thing but I cant avoid feeling that I am loosing something I could have had because being a software addition is would be super easy to give it to everyone its not like artbooks tha must be printed and payed for. If its software then they wont have any expenses making it for everyone. About the "limited edition content is always physical and external to the game", well, when I say always I mean most of the times it is... I dont own many limited editions but I can assure most of them follow that rule but as you said that might be changing at this time. About the example you stated "Mass Effect 3's collector's edition which came with DLC" I think it is a good decision. I only oppose to the addition of limited edition exclusive software. Since the DLC they included was public and everyone could buy it I couldnt be more satisfied with it, because it is an addition made by the developers, its a piece of a product and I have nothing against paying for DLC packs. What I am against is buying a game knowing there is content that I cannot obtain under any means. Thats why I condemn Pre-order bonuses (because I cant preorder a game in all the stores and they all offer different content) and some limited edition games like PROTOTYPE2 Radnet Edition --> This one costs the same as the original, however they only made a limited amount of copies. If it comes out at the same time of the original and it costs the same the why dont they put the content in all of the games to start with!? (Its pure sadism to watch as the players envy the ones who got their hands on content everyone could have because all paid the same). :PS: In case of TL;DR what I want to say is, I'm ok with limited edition adding some in-game content as long as non-limited-edition games can acquire it as well (even if it means to pay 5$ for it). Sorry for my huge rant.RAMAR 20:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC)RAMAR :I agree with you RAMAR but in a different way. I personally will only buy collectors editions if they have somthing intresting and physical for me to have, such as a statue or replica from somthing within the game. There is nothing wrong with dlc, but I will not shell out eighty buck just to see Issac with a new skinned gun or the like. Give me an artbook, A statue of Issac or John, or maybe even a RIG helmet replica to go with the plasma cutter I have from DS2. Maybe then alittle dlc but that should not be the selling point. Take what Borderlands 2 did for example, the special edition for that came with a replica Loot Chest from within the game. It sold out worldwide in three days. The "exclusive" DLC train is getting really old. :00:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) What we need is a slasher model, figurine or something like that. When anyone thinks of dead space they think of a slasher approaching and you have no ammo and you are really scared on the imside. I'm really hoping for a Statue/figure of some sort. I agree that there shouldn't really be any in game content, although I did love the Zealot suit that came with the CE of DS2. I'm still kicking my self for not getting my hands on a CE of the first one. I'm envious of you OP, you have the one dead space collectible that I long for more than any other gaming related Swag. I have the Rig backpack, tshirts, lithographs, books, and graphic novel, but my collection will never be complete without that CE. *sigh* Sorry for getting off topic haha. -Jazmataz For a Dead Space 3 Collector's Edition,the content must be really exciting and worth it to buy...well, im thinking of this: I like to have new unique DLC suits and guns usable in singleplayer(beside the DLC available in the Limited Edition), an Isaac Clarke, Ellie Langford and John Carver highly-detailed Action Figures/figurines, DS3 Unitology T-shirt, a hardbound, detailed "Unitology Bible" signed by Gunner Wright and Steve Papoutsis, the new DS3 Marker Statue(glows or luminates with a bluish-white kinda color), a Peng Poster & Trophy, concept artbooks, lithographs,a DS Encyclopedia, novel and comics, xclusive Multiplayer suits/maps, Exclusive DLC Sidequests/missions where u can play as John Carver or Ellie Langford, game soundtrack, Devs' commentaries, making of the game and voice actors' interview DVDs, and a new Animated CGI movie. Sounds like a dream DS3 Collector's Edition!!!!but I'll pay for it whatever the cost if at least 90% of what I mentioned above are in it..even if it's around $180-$250 or even $300.. -Archer Autor (talk) 09:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) What do I want in a DS 3 Collector's Edition? Love. ... I'm so lonely. --Haegemonia(talk) 15:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't care what it has, I'm buying it. DEAD SPACE 3 WHOO! It'll probably have smething good either way. Either just as much as the Dead Space 2 collector's edition or maybe more. It'll probably be announced soon by now. We'll see when they do. Ishimura Elite (talk) 15:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I like the stuff already in the LE, and I hope they don't jack up the price. While I've already pre-ordered it, if they were to add more and jack up the price, I wouldn't be able to get it. Also, I like the Build Your Own Weapon contest they're having on here: http://www.deadspace.com/weapons Squattop 00:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC)